


Our Night

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Mangaquestshipping - Freeform, One Shot, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Gold and Crystal’s date in a fancy restaurant with a little surprise.





	Our Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd commission so yeah! Thank you for the commission, Stormtrooper from discord! My commissions are still open so yeah! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Crystal's eyes wandered around the aesthetically pleasing restaurant. The walls and the floor looked like it was made from the finest marble money could buy. The smell of the restaurant was so captivating that it felt like she was in a different region. Maybe Alola, perhaps, or maybe even Galar. She couldn't tell, but this restaurant gave that sort of vibe to her, and she liked it.

She took a deep breath, her eyes dropped at her boyfriend of three years sitting in front of her. His gold-like eyes shimmered like a sparkling gem, and she couldn't help but get lost into it. She looked at her lap.

She was wearing a light-blue sundress whilst Gold was wearing a dashing tuxedo. She gulped at the thought of their date which was happening right now.

Was it just her or Gold looked absolutely flawless today? Did their junior, Ruby, helped him get dressed? She knew Ruby wasn't fond of Gold, so whatever her boyfriend did to bribe Ruby was somewhat impressive.

She guessed he convinced him about something personal or probably embarrassing the

Charmer in front of the Conqueror, but she digressed; Gold wasn't like that. Well, he wasn't like that _all_ the time nowadays.

He had changed, even if it's just a little.

"Hey, Crys," Gold called, snapping Crystal out of her trance. "You alright? I know I'm the most handsome guy you've ever seen," he chuckled at that. He always loved to take pride in it, and thank goodness Crystal was alright with it. It was his way of boosting his own self-esteem, after all.

Crystal rolled her eyes at her boyfriend but stopped to giggle. She placed a hand on her mouth to cover it. "Whatever, Gold."

Gold chuckled along. "I was just joking," He reached his hand out for her and interlocked their fingers together. His thumb brushed the back of her hand. He smiled. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Crystal took a deep breath. The blush on her cheeks increased immensely at his warm hand on hers. She sighed. "Nothing, really," she replied, smiling, but Gold didn't seem to buy it. "I'm just surprised that you managed to book a seat in this fancy restaurant. It looks expensive."

Gold chuckled. He held onto her hand tightly, squeezing it, before letting it go. He leaned his back on the chair and rubbed his nose. "I had help," He chortled, making Crystal tilt her head. He sat up straight and coughed to gather his voice. "Well, I am a hard worker, after all, and I put all of that effort to reward you!"

Crystal's smile returned. She loved the sound of that. She appreciated Gold's efforts throughout their relationship and never in her life that she regretted about saying 'yes' to his first date offer. Gold made her feel all sorts of emotions, especially the positive ones. She liked him at first, and she didn't know why she would like a guy who was so irresponsible, but she guessed science couldn't explain these feelings she had for him.

Throughout the years their dates were fine. Nothing too fancy, nothing too boring, it was just right. It's the thought that counts, after all, and she appreciated that very much. She loved Gold and every second of her time with him would always be magical.

She didn't need to stop and think about it, though. She knew she loves Gold. She figured her feelings out when she was with Blue last month. Who knew that a super serious girl like her could fall for a snotty, irresponsible boy like Gold?

But ah, she knew Gold matured throughout the years. She'd seen it. She had experienced it.

"I miss the good old days," Gold spoke out of the blue. Crystal perked up at this, giving him a confused look. He chuckled. "I just miss our younger days, ya know? It's weird seeing our juniors grow up and get married. I mean," He laughed, and that was music to Crystal's ears. "Ruby and Sapphire got married before us? Like, damn those two just couldn't resist each other." he stopped to look at her reaction. His sincere smile returned.

Crystal was flushing furiously. Her cheeks were redder than a Tamato Berry and her eyes—oh, her eyes were so beautiful. They shimmer like crystals in a cavern, and it was gorgeous to look at.

Gold gulped at this. His hand slowly reached for his pocket.

Crystal coughed before Gold could do something else. She tucked a loose hair behind her ear and giggled once again. "Y-Yeah," she stuttered. "But I guess those two are childhood friends to begin with—nothing can bring those two apart."

Gold lowered his eyes, looking at the plate in front of him. "Yeah," He sighed. "But it's not just those two lovebirds though. I heard our juniors from Kalos are dating."

"Ah, really?" Crystal asked in an excited tone. Gold just nodded. "I'm so happy for them!" Gold grinned. "Yeah, me too," he paused and took a deep breath. Crystal furrowed her eyebrows.

"Gold, are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied quickly, waving his hand in the air. He took a glance at his pocket. He bit his lip. "H-Hey, Crys," he stuttered, and this caught Crystal's attention.

Gold doesn't stutter, and if he does, it meant he was nervous about something, but what was it?

She reached his hand out for him, placing hers on top of his, and held it gently. She smiled. "Come on, Gold," she said, squeezing his hand. "You can tell me anything." And that's what all Gold needed to hear.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and approached Crystal. He grabbed her left hand, bent down on one knee and took out something from his pocket.

Crystal gasped at this with her eyes widening in shock.

What lies in front of her was a black, velvet box and when Gold opened it, it revealed an expensive diamond ring. She looked at Gold and saw how serious he was with his decision.

She couldn't believe it. Gold could make her feel numerous amount of emotions, but she never expected she couldn't be any happier now that she saw this ring in front of her.

"Hey, Crys," Gold smiled, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "will ya marry me?"

It took moments or even forever for Crystal to reply, and Gold was getting nervous. He didn't know how long she was staring at him, but when he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, she squeezed their linked hands.

His eyes widened at that. He looked at her and saw her reply:

"Yes, yes, I do. I love you Gold."

Gold smirked. "I know. I do too."


End file.
